The proposal
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: This is a story about Tonks and Remus's engagement. I am going to write so many stories about these two because to me they are the cutest couple EVER.


This is a story about Tonks and Remus's engagement. You will find that i write a lot of stories about these two because i think that they are the cutest couple EVER!!

Disclaimer; i'll keep it short and sweet. I'm to poor to get sued so i'm not J.K Rowling and i do not own any of these characters.

The proposal

"Oh thank god I found you Sirius," Tonks exclaimed.

"Why?" Sirius shrieked as he snapped round to face her.

"Erm… I was just wondering if there was anything wrong with Remus, after all he has been acting _very_strange," Tonks continued, feeling slightly uneasy as she watched Sirius, who seemed to be unable to make eye contact with her.

"No…nope everything is normal…fine…just great," Sirius stammered as he fidgeted with his sweaty fingers. He made a mental note never to keep anybodies secrets_ again_! The afternoon sunshine spilt generously through the living room window and streaked across Tonks's hair which almost resulted in Sirius being blinded for he could no longer see her face; instead it had been replaced with an intense, pink blur. This however did allow Sirius to acknowledge the fact that soon her hair would defiantly turn a florescent pink and may even glow in the dark! He inwardly chuckled at this prospect but it was blatantly obvious as to why this transformation had occurred and the reason was, was that she had been dating Remus for at least two years now. "Wow times just flies," he thought but on a serious note he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy over come him for he too desired to share his life with a special person like Lily and James had and now Tonks and Remus will.

"Sirius… oh Sirius come back now," Tonks mocked as he shook himself free from his thoughts, "so everything is fine then," she continued.

"Yes of course," Sirius said with as much authority that he could muster so with that Tonks clambered up the stairs and skipped onto the first floor landing. He heaved a sigh as he heard Tonks's curses above the crashing sounds that seemed to be amplified due to the small corridor. His hands by now had become red and sticky. However he was thankful that Tonk's didn't know him as well as Harry did because he would have guessed in a heartbeat that Sirius was lying as sweating and fidgeting are his tell tale signs. He felt slightly disheartened at the fact that he had to endure keeping the secret for at least another six hours and he so longed to tell everyone about it but knew he couldn't…. well not yet anyway.

"Remus," a voice whispered.

"Is that you Sirius," he replied.

"Of course it is! Now just open the bloody door," Sirius hissed. He heard a lock _chink_ open and the door creaked aside, he quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind him yet he wasn't prepared for the sight that beheld him. There was Remus at the far end of the room pacing around in circles at such a speed that Sirius felt dizzy just watching him. His robes were frayed and soaked through with perspiration; what little colour he did have in his face had been completely drained away and his shoes were caked in mud. Sirius suspected that Remus had probably taken a stroll in the woods to calm his nerves but it looked like it had done no good.

"Oh Sirius I think I'm going to be sick," he wailed but before he could say another word Sirius threw his arms firmly onto Remus's shoulders to prevent him from burn holes in his shoes and steered him towards a chair.

"O-k-a-y. Now _listen_ to me carefully," Sirius mouthed slowly. You have got everything for tonight. You have plenty of time and right now I _really_ think that it would be best if you got cleaned up.

"Yes….yes that's what I need to do," Remus stammered as he shakily got out of the chair and made his way out of the room but hesitated when he reached the doorway.

"Oh and don't forget that you have to drive everyone out of the house by eight thirty," Remus added.

"I know! Now just GO," Sirius shouted. Remus didn't need telling twice and so vanished into the landing just as Sirius threw himself onto the now empty chair.

"Get rid of the Weasley's out of their own home not to mention Harry and Hermonie…now that's going to be a challenge," he muttered to himself. One that will defiantly involve more lies.

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Oh shut up!" Tonks yelled at the muggle alarm clock that sat on her bedside table. How do you turn this thing off?

She tapped the ugly alarm clock with her wand and it exploded into a thousand small fragments. Tonks bit her lip as she felt her anger subside into guilt but glanced at her wrist watch that Hermione had bought for her birthday and it showed that the time was half eight. Her stomach growled which probably was an indication to tell her that it needed filling up so with that she trudged down the staircase but when she reached the kitchen it was in absolute darkness.

"Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ginny….Erm…anyone there," Tonks whispered but there was no reply. The only light that did enter the room was coming from the garden so she groped her way through the kitchen in a fluid like motion. How ironic was it that she was less clumsy in the dark. Tonks gasped as she entered the garden. A velvet picnic blanket lay on the prickly grass and rows and rows of gorgeous orkets encircled it like a pale, white wall. The night was studded with many diamond like stars which shown down on her; crystal balls levitated above the blanket and each was filled with what appeared to be milky clouds and there sat in the centre of all this was Remus. He was wearing his emerald green robes as this was her favourite colour and he looked ten years younger every time he gave a boyish grin.

"Remus what is going on," Tonks asked whilst she tried to take in the beautiful site at the same time.

"Come sit down and I'll explain all," Remus answered as he smiled and patted the ground beside him. She quickly clambered over the flowers trying not to step on one and sat down anxiously in front of him.

"Well….,"he started but the words seemed to be trapped in his throat yet how could this be for he had practised this important speech nearly a hundred times and could recite it in his sleep if anyone asked.

"Go on Remus," Tonks whispered whilst she stroked his face. Quaking inside he was but this wasn't going to stop him from declaring his undying love for her because he had _never _thought that this moment could ever have been possible. He felt that as soon as he had been bitten that his life was all over; he feared that he would be treated as an outcast, shunned at any opportunity yet Dumbledore had greeted him into Hogwarts with open arms and he was able to make friends.

"You know that I love you," Remus continued and to this statement Tonks nodded enthusiastically. "And you were the person that excepted and loved me long before even I excepted myself, you were the one who made me unafraid to transform every full moon and that's what the crystal balls represent," he added as he raised his finger to them. Tears began to stream down Tonks's face with every word that Remus uttered. "So what I'm trying to say Tonks ….is ...Will you _marry _me" Remus finished as he plunged his hand into his robe pocket and opened a small black box. There nestled in between the padded cushions was a sapphire ring that glistened in the light and looked exactly like a shimmering star that had been freshly plucked out of the night sky. It was no use fighting back the tears so Tonks gave in and began to weep. Remus who was still clutching the box seemed worried now but she hurriedly brushed away at the tears that were streaking down her face. "Of course I will," Tonks squealed during sobs and with that he slipped the ring onto her finger. By now she was half laughing, half sobbing so he drew her in and kissed her wet lips, Tonks wrapped her arms round his neck and they both fell down on the soft blanket. Neither wanted to move from this embrace until they heard a voice shout "Hey save that stuff for later" They both bolted upright to see Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and Mr and Mrs Weasley all assembled on the garden patio. Remus and Tonks both blushed furiously until their cheeks had turned crimson.

"Never trust Sirius to keep a secret Remus because he's hopeless," Mr Weasley said as Sirius smirked and shrugged helplessly.

"By the time he had let it slip we all came rushing back as soon as we could," Mrs Weasley chimed in.

"I don't know about you lot but lets Party!" Fred shouted and soon enough the whole garden was full of rows and rows of food and drink. Whilst Fred and George lit fireworks, Hermione and Ginny both awed in amazement at Tonks's ring and Sirius, Harry and Mr Weasley all congratulated Remus with a round of firm handshakes.

By three o'clock in the morning the party had completely died down and everyone was so tired that they all had fallen asleep in the garden. Mrs Weasley had hurriedly flicked her wand and conjured up nine mattresses as one by one each person was over ridden with sleep. Remus was the last go to bed so he tip- toed around the mattresses until he found out where Tonks was lying and slipped in beside her. He kissed her cheek as he extended his arm over her waist but Tonks stirred in her sleep; turning around she buried her face into his neck and so he gently placed his chin on her head. He held her in his arms and watched her as she slept. "I kept my promise mum and dad….I've finally made myself truly happy," Remus whispered into the night sky and he to fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
